snlfandomcom-20200215-history
January 14, 2006
The 595th episode of Saturday Night Live aired on January 14, 2006. It was hosted by Scarlett Johansson and the musical guest was Death Cab For Cutie who performed "Soul Meets Body" and "Crooked Teeth". Sketches *The 700 Gang (A Cartoon By Robert Smigel) (Cold Opening) *Taco Town (Commercial) *Deep House Dish (Show) *Smorgasbord (Show) *Darwin (A Cartoon By Robert Smigel) *Mike & Toni's Chandelier Galaxy (Commercial) *Duluth Live (Show) *My Super Sweet 16 (Show) *Once In A Liftime Jewelers *Submarine Affair *Mr. Willoughby (Commercial) Cast *The 700 Gang **Robert Smigel as Pat Robertson(voice only) *Opening Monologue **Scarlett Johansson **Amy Poehler *Taco Town **Bill Hader as Customer **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Andy Samberg as Customer **Jason Sudeikis as Customer *Deep House Dish **Scarlett Johansson as Donna Smalls English **Rachel Dratch as Tiara Zee **Chris Parnell as DJ Intro **Amy Poehler as Kayleesha Kang **Kenan Thompson as DJ Dynasty Handbag **Kristen Wiig as the announcer(voice only) *Smorgasbord **Scarlett Johansson as Sigrid Helguson **Bill Hader as Tor Helguson **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Seth Meyers as Helma Olsen **Andy Samberg as Swedish Chef *Darwin **Amy Poehler as Girl(voice) **Robert Smigel(voice only) *Mike & Toni's Chandelier Galaxy **Scarlett Johansson as Lexi **Fred Armisen as Mike **Rachel Dratch as Toni **Jason Sudeikis as Wine Drinker **Kenan Thompson as Steak Eater *Duluth Live **Scarlett Johansson as Char Hamrlik **Fred Armisen as Freddy Fingers **Rachel Dratch as Band Member **Will Forte as Wally Hamrlik **Bill Hader as Band Member **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Finesse Mitchell as Band Member **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Joyce Crandall **Andy Samberg as Zach Sanchez **Horatio Sanz as Band Member **Jason Sudeikis as Host **Jorma Taccone as The Director **Kristen Wiig as Band Member *Weekend Update **Tina Fey **Amy Poehler **Rachel Dratch as Martha-Ann Bomgardner **Chris Parnell as Samuel Alito **Andy Samberg *My Super Sweet 16 **Scarlett Johansson as Crystal **Rachel Dratch as Mother **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Chris Parnell as Father **Amy Poehler as Sabrina **Kristen Wiig as Daughter *Once In A Lifetime Jewelers **Scarlett Johansson as Clerk **Finesse Mitchell as Guard **Jason Sudeikis as Ed Mahoney *Submarine Affair **Scarlett Johansson as Kendra Barragundian **Seth Meyers as Jeff Barragundian **Andy Samberg as Drake **Horatio Sanz as Kevin *Mr. Willoughby **Scarlett Johansson as Sister **Rachel Dratch as Rose **Tina Fey as Sister **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) Trivia *Darrell Hammond and Maya Rudolph do not appear in this episode, Rudolph is absent because she was on maternity leave while Hammond was absent for an unspecified reason, they both are still credited however. *The cartoon "The 700 Gang" was originally supposed to be part of the Darwin cartoon aired later in the episode however the Hardball sketch which would've been the cold opening died at dress rehearsal, as such "The 700 Gang" was taken out of the Darwin cartoon and used as the cold opening instead. This is the first and only time a cartoon is used as the cold opening. *This is the 2nd appearance of Deep House Dish. *This is the 1st appearance of Mike & Lexi. Category:Season 31 Category:Episodes